


A Well Meant Attempt

by NachtGraves



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2019 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, blood but only a little bit, kuzuhinaweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Hajime opens the door to his and Fuyuhiko’s apartment and hears several curses coming from the kitchen.





	A Well Meant Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of Kuzuhina Week!
> 
> Prompt: Fluff
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Hajime opens the door to his and Fuyuhiko’s apartment and hears several curses coming from the kitchen.

“Fuyuhiko?” he calls out, worried.

“Shit, one sec,” Fuyuhiko replies. “ _Fuck_.”

Dropping his bag, Hajime rushes over and enters a disaster zone. Among an explosion of flour, broken eggs, and more mixing bowls than Hajime thought they even owned is Fuyuhiko.

“Uh, welcome home,” Fuyuhiko says. He’s got smudges of flour all over his face that’s turning pinker and pinker the longer Hajime takes in the scene. His gaze fixes on the finger Fuyuhiko’s holding a rag to. The rag is stained with red splotches, enough to cause alarm.

“Is that blood?” Hajime rushes forward.

While Hajime fusses, getting the rag from Fuyuhiko to inspect his hands, he notices the number of sloppy Band-Aids that were not there when he left Fuyuhiko in bed in this morning.

Fuyuhiko snatches his hands away from Hajime and gives Hajime his back. “Most of it is strawberry so calm down. If I lost that much blood I wouldn’t be standing.” Even though Hajime can’t see Fuyuhiko’s face, his ears are blazing as red as the mutilated strawberries on the chopping board. Both are covered in what looks like cream. Stepping forward, Hajime wraps his arms around Fuyuhiko’s waist and leans in, kissing the shell of Fuyuhiko’s burning ear and tasting whipped cream.

Fuyuhiko shivers in his arms and shoves Hajime’s face away, turning in his embrace.

“What are you doing?” He’s red and glaring up in embarrassment. Hajime only grins against Fuyuhiko’s bandaged hand against his face.

“Nothing. My boyfriend’s cute and I can’t help myself.”

Fuyuhiko grumbles curses under his breath and Hajime takes advantage of the hand against his mouth. He mouths at calluses and licks along one of the creases in Fuyuhiko’s palm. He tastes salt and skin, flour, strawberries, and butter. Fuyuhiko can easily take his hand away, but he doesn’t so Hajime continues, shifting his head to find Fuyuhiko’s fingers. He grazes over the Band-Aids, finds the patches of skin between the plastic. He pulls off when he tastes the metallic bite of blood and Fuyuhiko flinches. He pulls Fuyuhiko’s hand away to inspect the cut. It’s not deep, thankfully, and Fuyuhiko’s stemmed the bleeding.

“Seriously, how’d you manage this,” Hajime shakes his head. He brings Fuyuhiko’s hand back to his mouth and kisses his fingertips one by one, soft and lingering on the injured one.

“Knock it off, you’re going to infect it.” Fuyuhiko pulls his hand away. He steps out of Hajime’s embrace and goes to the sink to wash his hands. Hajime spies a box of Band-Aids on the counter.

“I was kissing it better but here.” The box was new and it’s already halfway empty. Fuyuhiko dries his hands and Hajime preps a Band-Aid. “What were you even doing?”

Fuyuhiko dries his hands and tries to snatch the Band-Aid from Hajime but it’s a quick battle ending in his loss. He hangs his head as Hajime wraps the Band-Aid around the cut. “Baking.”

Hajime looks around the war zone that should have been their kitchen. “Not exactly what I would call this, babe.”

Fuyuhiko’s head snaps up, glaring at the term of endearment. “Fuck you, _sweetheart_.”

“That a promise?” Hajime grins and ducks to the side when Fuyuhiko goes to swipe at him. He grabs Fuyuhiko’s wrists, sliding his palms to match with Fuyuhiko’s and link their fingers. He presses his mouth to Fuyuhiko’s knuckles and fingertips, kissing each bandaged cut. “But really, what’s all this about? There’s nothing special today.”

Hajime feels Fuyuhiko try and pull away, but he squeezes his hands and keeps him in place, now worried. “There’s not right? I didn’t forget anything, did I?”

Fuyuhiko groans and steps forward, bringing their hands down to their waist, hiding his face against Hajime’s shoulder. “I was practicing so I could surprise you for our anniversary.”

“That’s… in like three months.”

Fuyuhiko peeks up, ears red and face deadpanned. “You’ve seen the state of the kitchen and my hands, yes?”

Hajime laughs and lets go of Fuyuhiko's hands, quickly moving to clasp his hands at the small of Fuyuhiko’s back. He leans down and steals a kiss from sulking lips. “I love you.”

Fuyuhiko grumbles but he leans up for another peck. “We’re never speaking of this.”


End file.
